My Little Merman
by StephyGirl777
Summary: This is a mermaid AU. Ludwig, a scientist that worked in a Lab that does sea life and Ocean mysteries research. But when he saw a Merman by his lab boat, he wanted to save him. But when his Mad brother, sees the little Merman. Madness took over. Will Ludwig choose over his own Human life to save the little Merman or his own life? Mature warning, Yaoi.


My Little Merman

Chapter 1

-Ludwig's POV-

"Journal entry, -sighs- number 20, This is my 20th entry to the secret project that I was put on, by my supervisor, who is my older brother. Anyways, we have been keeping this secret for 3 months since we found him. Well he found us, he was curious about the boat, I saw him, but didn't say a word. But then the others saw him and caught him with the nets. I tried to help him but I was knocked out. I woke up in my room and my Bruder was there smiling at him. He said to me that I did a great job on finding a mythical creature and now they have it in the lab, studying him. I told my Bruder to let him go, but Gilbert... he just laughs at me and walked out of my room."

"Journal entry number 30, The creature, or should I say Merman, was not doing so well, he kept himself down at the bottom of the tank, curled up. He looks very weak and scared. There was wires all over him to monitor his heart beats and his movements. I feel so sorry for him that I want to set him free. I came to the tank glass where he was curled up and looked at him the other day and to my surprise he looked at me. I saw his weak eyes as he was crying. I want to help him, I really so. So tomorrow I will go to my Bruder and talk to him."

"Journal entry number 31, I talked to my bruder and he said something that caught me off guard. He was willing to let me become the merman's caretaker. I thanked him and took immediate action and started building a better aquarium for the merman as I used the old whale one and changed it into a loving sea home for the merman. It will take me months but I will do it.

Journal continuation, I finish his aquarium and he loved it. He was starting to get better and we removed all wires that were on him. He plays around with the fishes that we put in here and made him a little home. Now all I have to do is wait to see if he wants to communicate. End of journal"

-normal POV-

Ludwig sighs as he looked at the energetic merman, swimming around in his little home. Ludwig wanted to save him, return him to the ocean, but with his brother on his ass with the updates and progress with the merman. Ludwig got up and walked over to the edge of the aquarium and sat down, putting his feet into the water. He watches the merman for a bit and then he gasps as it came up to him and came to the service. The merman looked at Ludwig and gave him a smile. Ludwig smiled back at the merman, "Can you tell me your name?" Ludwig asked. The merman nodded, "S-si... it is Feliciano Vargas. I am a merman. You tried to save me... but they hit you bad." He said pouting. "Ja, Ja, that is right, I am trying to save you, but... they have their eyes on me and you. There is no chance to escape from this place. But I will try my best. I am Ludwig and I am your friend." He said smiling.

The next few months, Feli and Ludwig were getting a long very well and they were talking a lot as well. Gilbert has been noticing this and this gave him an evil plan that he has been wanting to do for a long time. As Feli was swimming around, Ludwig was in the water, in a wet suit playing and studying him. He was aloud to touch Feli's tail and to examine it, making Feli giggle with laughter. But then he disappeared when he saw Gilbert walking in with few of the others with him. Ludwig turned around and groans, "Bruder I told you I will have that paper to you tomorrow, I am not done yet-" "Nein little bruder, for I am here on a different reason. I am here to do that test on Feli~~" Gilbert said grinning. Ludwig's eyes widen, "Nein! I will not let you harm Feliciano! He will die in that operation and all your research will go with him." Ludwig said as he jumped out of the tank and walked towards his brother. Gilbert chuckle, "Nein, he will come and- ooof!" Ludwig punch his brother hard, knocking him to the ground, but the others grabbed Ludwig and hit him on the back of the head, making him fall to the ground. Gilbert got up and laughs, "Come one Ludwig, we do not need this. Now go and get your little merman ready~~"

Ludwig sighs as he got up, went into the tank and swims over to Feliciano. Feli was shivering with fear as he clings to Ludwig, "Ludwig... I am scared... please don't let them kill me." He cried. Ludwig sighs, "I will not let you die, I swear on my life that I will protect you. Now Feli here is what you should do... Feli?" "L-Ludwig..." Ludwig saw a dart hit in Feli's arm and saw his brother smiling, "Sorry took too long." Ludwig growls as his brother as he dives down and carries Feli to his little home and hide him in there. Ludwig build it to with stand anything and that no one can get into the place only him and Feli. "Feli... I am so sorry... forgive me..." Ludwig whispers as he gives Feli a kiss on the lips and return to the service. He got out and went to his brother. "Gilbert... I want to make a deal with you. A deal you would love." Ludwig said. Gilbert grins and takes Ludwig away from the aquarium.

Gilbert took Ludwig into a special type lab room where there was a metal table and a lot of equipment that Ludwig has never seen in his life. Gilbert had his lab workers take Ludwig and strap him down to the metal table. Gilbert walked over to his brother and chuckles, "So bruder, how do you know about this? Hmm~~" "I read it in your notes when I was building Feliciano's aquarium and that you took some of his DNA to see if you can change other living beings into Merfolk. I know you were failing, but you were very stupid cause it only works on humans, not animals. But remember the deal, if I live through this, you will leave me and Feliciano alone forever and set us free. If I die, you can do what ever you want with Feli, for I will not be there to protect him." Ludwig said as he glares at his brother. Gilbert smiles, "Well I can take that bet and I will leave you two alone forever, maybe release you two back into the ocean. Now let us begin." He said as he grabbed a large needle and stuck it into Ludwig's chest.

Hours and hours went by as Feliciano woke up from his 'nap' to find Ludwig missing. He got up and swims around the aquarium to find him, but he was nowhere in sight. He swims to the service to find Gilbert sitting there smiling, "Ah you are awake, gutt, now you are wondering where is Ludwig?" He asks. Feliciano nodded, 'Si, where is Ludwig? Did you kill him?" Feli said as he looked scared. Gilbert chuckles as he got up and shook his head, "Nein he is not dead, he is alive. But I have to tell you this, we made a deal together. You see what he did was to save you from me. He gave up his human life to become a monster like you. Ja, he is a merman~~" Gilbert said as he held out his arm towards the doors and out came a long small tank, being pushed by Gilbert's men. Inside was a very large merman with blond hair. Feliciano gasps as he swims over to the edge of the aquarium and put his hands on the tank. "No... Ludwig... why?" He whimpers, tears running down his face. Gilbert chuckles, "Well he did it because he loves you, my little merman. He did this to save you, now I should take my leave, but first I will give you, your merman~~" Gilbert said as he unlatched the side of the tank, making Ludwig fall into the aquarium and sink to the bottom of the aquarium. Feliciano dived down and held Ludwig close to him, crying over his body.

"Oh Ludwig... Ludwig... why?" He cried as he strokes Ludwig's face. He looked over Ludwig's new body as he saw how large and ocean green Ludwig's tail is. It was like the treatment gave Ludwig more muscles and a larger body. Feli moved his hand over Ludwig's chest and tail till he heard Ludwig moans and waking up. Feliciano gasps as he looked down and saw Ludwig waking him. Feli smiled as he held Ludwig close. Ludwig groans and coughs hard as he remembers what happen to him. He sat up and looked down at his tail, it worked, he was just like Feliciano. He turns to see Feli there in tears and scared. Ludwig smiled as he takes his webbed hands and put them on Feli's face. "Hey, do not cry, Feli I am alive. Don't cry." Ludwig said as he gave Feli a gentle smile. Feliciano shook his head, "Why... Why did you do this? Why give up your human life for me?" "Because I love you Feliciano Vargas. I love you and I want to protect you. I was weak to protect you on land and in the water. I couldn't fight them off of you. So, I made the deal with my brother and it worked. Now I can protect you in the water and I will never leave your side again." Ludwig said. Feliciano smiles big as he hugs Ludwig close, feeling safe in his strong arms.

Ludwig held Feliciano close as he leans in and gives Feli a tender kiss on the lips. Feli returns the kiss, making it deeper and passionate. Ludwig felt something was about to happen, so he broke the kiss off and took Feli to their little coral home to hide from Gilbert's cameras. Ludwig set Feliciano down onto his soft sponge bed and looked deep into Feli's hazel eyes. "Feliciano... I love you... I want you to be with me forever." Ludwig whispers. Feliciano nodded, "Si, Ludwig, I feel the same for it was you that made me safe here and that your love and kindness made me strong again." Ludwig nodded as he presses his large body up against Feli's body. He felt something was happening when he looked down and saw that their penises were hidden by their scales and he saw that his own was ready to enter Feli. Ludwig looked at Feli, who gave a bashful look, "That is how we mate. Ludwig, some of our male kinds can carry children, just like seahorses. I am one of them, so is my brother. All of the males on my family side has this ability." He said. Ludwig nodded as he slowly enters Feliciano and started thrusting in and out of him. Feli started to cry out in pure pleasure as he never felt this before. "Oh... Ludwig... Ludwig... ahh..."

After hours and hours of mating, Feli and Ludwig were fast asleep in their bed, tried from mating for so long. As they were sleeping Gilbert was in his office hearing them mate on the aquarium mic system. He started laughing as his plan has worked. "It worked! I trick my brother into taking the treatment and then forcing him into mating with the other one and now that they have mated, I can see their little ones. I will be the most riches man out there!" he shouted as he was so happy with his plan. "Oh... seeing that little merman on that boat and the way Ludwig tried to save him. I know my brother had feelings for that merman, not cause of his kind heart, but of his love. My bruder is very dumb when it comes to relationships. But this merman opens him up and now he fell into my trap and will soon realized that you cannot fool me." Gilbert said as he dances around his office and laughs.

Three months as has pass since Ludwig was changed into a merman. It took Ludwig a while to get use of his tail and swimming around fast. He also had to learn to eat Feliciano's type of food, which didn't do so well at first, but Ludwig got use to it. As for Feliciano, he was eating a lot more and growing as well. The tests were right and Feliciano was able to carry children much like a male seahorse can. He was up and down with the days as his body was getting use to carrying babies. Ludwig and Feli don't know if they are having one, two, or more. But with this, this worries Ludwig a lot. Not for Feli's safety, but for their baby as well. Ludwig spend the months trying to see if they can escape that won't harm Feli. Ludwig was pacing around the aquarium, trying to think of a way to get free before the babies are born. Feliciano, meanwhile was watching Ludwig and feeling boarded. "Ludwig will you please stop pacing. You are giving me a headache." Feli said as he swims over to Ludwig, to stop him.

Ludwig sighs as he looked at his mate, holding him close, "Sorry, I was trying to find a way to get us free before the babies are born." Ludwig said. Feli nodded, 'I understand Ludwig, but this will make you sick, if you keep doing this to yourself. We will be just fine." Ludwig sighs again and smiles back at Feli. Feliciano knows how to calm Ludwig down and to make him understand him as well. Ludwig gave Feliciano a hug and looked up to see Gilbert standing there watching them. He soo much want to take his brother out, but deep down he doesn't want to kill him. "Feli go into the house and stay there, Gilbert is here." He said. Feliciano nodded as he swims away into the house. Ludwig swims up to the service and glares at his brother, "I thought we made a deal that you will leave us alone forever." "Ja I did, but I am here to tell you something Ludwig, we did some tests on your mate there while you two were asleep and we found out that your little merman is having twins. Now if I were you, I will stay by his side for a long time. Bye" Gilbert smiles as he left Ludwig. Ludwig snarls at his brother and dives back down to see Feliciano.

Feli looked scared as Ludwig enter their home, "W-what did he want..." "Nothing, just nothing. We should escape... tonight." Ludwig whispers to Feliciano and hugged him close. Feli nodded as he wanted to get out of here fast.

That night Ludwig swims over to the vent that was bringing in ocean water and tore it off. He knew this was risky for them to try the vents, but he remembers that they always go to the ocean. He took Feliciano's hand and gave him some rocks. 'Here to stop any blades that you see." Ludwig said as he let Feli in first and then him behind, to make sure that no one harms his mate. As Feli enters the vent, he was scared but he kept going as he heard Ludwig behind him telling him where to turn and where to go. They didn't meet with any fans, which was good, but when they came to the end of the shaft, there was a metal mesh that was keeping seaweed and other fish from entering the vents. Ludwig and Feli started hammering the metal mesh down with the rocks they had and broke free. As they left the shaft, Ludwig was looking around, feeling something wasn't right. He was right for then a huge bunch of divers were in the water with them, trying to attack them and capture them again. Feliciano was screaming as he tries to fight off. Ludwig gave a loud hiss as he attacks them, punching them and slapping them with his tail. Then he swings his hand around and cut them with is fingernails and saw how the diver reacted. Ludwig looked down and saw that his nails are poison with stingray and jellyfish venom.

Ludwig smiles as he started to attack the divers that were surrounding Feliciano with his stingers and causing them to let go of Feli and swim away. Ludwig grabbed Feliciano and swims away faster and faster away from the divers and boats. He knew that they will try to cut them off with nets so he dives down deeper and outwit them all, escaping into the deep blue sea. He could hear his brother's screams and cries from the ocean, knowing they will never see his brother again.

As they were swimming, Feliciano was panting and huffing as he was not looking too well. Ludwig took Feli into his arms and find a cave for them to rest and sleep. He found one that was very secured and went in. He lay Feliciano on a bed of sponge and looked at Feli. Feli was holding his belly as he was in pain. 'Ludwig... I... am going into... labor... please... please... ahh... help me..." Feli said. Ludwig nodded as he could see a pouch-like opening was opening as Feliciano was ready to give birth. That fight must of cause Feli to go into labor and this worries Ludwig for he doesn't know the birth rate of a merfolk. Feli was crying and screaming as he was pushing out their little ones. Ludwig watch as Feli pushed out their first one as it started swimming around, being tangle in it's cord. Ludwig used his teeth to cut it and held it close to him. Then Feli screams more as he pushes out their last one and Ludwig did the same and cut the cord with his teeth. Feli panted hard as he saw Ludwig holding twins in his arms. "T-twins... Ludwig... twins..." he panted as he was weak to move his hands to hold them. Ludwig nodded as he swims over to Feli so he can see them. Ludwig lay the twins on Feli's chest so they can feel their mother. "Ludwig they are beautiful, I think this one is a girl and this one is a boy." He said smiling. Ludwig was in tears as his heart was bursting with happiness and love. "I love you Feli." He said giving him a kiss. "I love you too Ludwig." Feli said in return.

The next day, Ludwig took his little family far from the land and lead them to Feliciano's home, deep in the ocean. Feliciano smiles as he finally returning back home after a long time. "Ludwig, you will feel very welcome as well as our little ones. I have no one there, now that I have found you, I have someone." Feli said as he gives Ludwig a kiss. Ludwig smiles as he looked at his little ones, who were bundle up in some old cloth that was floating around the rocks where they were staying in. Their little girl, who they named Rosa, was sleeping as her big brother, Fritz, was eying everything that went by them. "We are almost there, little Fritz, I can feel it." He said. Now that he is one of the, he can feel where their home is as his DNA was part of Feli's DNA and knows where their home is.

They swim for what seems for days, came to a dark cavern with a huge opening. Feliciano smiles as he swims into it and Ludwig fallows him into the opening and came to a large bright place that almost blinded him. He opens his eyes and looked around to see a huge under village with a large castle building in the center. Ludwig gasps as he was shocked to see how beautiful it looked. Feliciano smiles, "Welcome home Ludwig," He said. Ludwig smiles as he gives Feliciano a kiss and swims to their new home.


End file.
